A twist in fate
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: "What would happen now in the dim, incalculable hours? Perhaps some unbelievable guest would arrive, ..) some authentically radiant girl who with one fresh glance at Gatsby, one moment of magical encounter, would blot out those five years of unwavering devotion" Nick's wishes came true and Gatsby mets another girl, but he still loves Daisy, and she had lost faith in love
1. Chapter 1

_"What would happen now in the dim, incalculable hours? Perhaps some unbelievable guest would arrive, a person infinitely rare and to be marvelled at, some authentically radiant girl who with one fresh glance at Gatsby, one moment of magical encounter, would blot out those five years of unwavering devotion" Nick Carraway. The Great Gatsby._

* * *

**Okay so The Great Gatsby is one of my favorite books ever and I just loved the movie! I was a little obsessed so this is an idea that came to me the first time I read the book and well, basically because I ended hating Daisy. So ****Nick's wish is coming true and Gatsby meets another girl but it's not first sigh love as with Daisy, still she will change everything.**

**The character of Genevieve is basically Audrey Hepburn and the others are like in the new Gatsby movie, but you're free to imagine whatever you want. I hope you like this, I poured my heart into it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A twist in fate

_I've seen the world, _

_done it all, _

_had my cake now..._

_Diamonds, brilliant,_

_and Bel-air now..._

...

That night was the first Nick Caraway assisted to a party of his neighbor, Gatsby. He arrived curious, impressed and a little marvelled at the party developing there. The twisting, the jumping, the dancing, the laughs, the toasts, the cheers, the jazz music, bouncing from one side of the room to the other, the champagne, scotch and whisky flowing as there wasn't any prohibition, the silk mixing with chiffon and the beads with the sequins, the pearls with the diamonds...

He arrived asking about the host, but he only heard rumors about him. He was a bootlegger... no, he was a German spy... no, he was an Oxford man... What it was true? What it wasn't? What it was fantasy? What it was real?

He found Jordan Baker in the party and she wanted to discover Gatsby too, and they did. Well, rather he discovered them. He presented, in the peak of his party, apologizing for haven't presented himself before. He took a glass of champagne and lifted as toasting with Nick.

"I'm Gatsby" he told Nick but a call from Chicago dragged Gatsby away from him and Jordan. He apologized with them and assured Nick that he could ask for whatever he wanted, that he would kept his servant attending his needs and then Gatsby followed reluctantly his butler to his private study.

That night a girl appeared on the door, of course she was one of many, except to Gatsby. She was someone who was going to change his life forever and no, she wasn't Daisy Buchanan.

Nick didn't see her of course nor Jordan, and nobody paid her more than two seconds of attention, enough to deduce three things of her: she was someone with plenty old money, someone with plenty class and someone in a hurry.

Genevieve Heartley was a very, very slender girl, had long brown locks of hair, -she had refused to cut them off as the fashion of the time required, big brown doe eyes, pouty lips and a really long and thin neck. She was wearing a white shiny beaded dress, black lace gloves and a web veil with roses, and she was clutching her furry coat and her silk clutch for dear life. She hurried downstairs and mixed with the other guests who were dancing, and drinking and passing out. She twisted her neck a couple of times, looking nervous at the door until she reached a new stairs this time going up. She climbed them quickly but keeping her from running, after all she was raised as a lady.

She crossed the railed upstairs corridor full of partying guests and entered for one random door. At the same time, on the other side of the room, a man had appeared on the door and his gaze followed all her movements.

He was Clyde Woolf; a strong man, heir of several metal-producer companies, looking for her runaway fiancée. He followed her quickly, jumping to the crowd.

Clyde was a man who enjoyed a good scotch, a good brand of cuban cigars, a good match of rugby, a good-looking girl with a closed mouth, but above all things, he liked to win and get what the others find impossible to, that meant he was going to marry Genevieve Heartley even if she liked as if she not.

Genevieve jumped startled in the library she was sitting when she heard one door opening sharply outside and some quick footsteps. She knew he had found her.

Trembling she went to the upper part of the library, opened one of the doors hidden between bookshelves and came out to an empty corridor. She closed the door as quickly and silently as she could and then hurried to another random door and found herself in a drawing-room. She kept running, opening doors and closing them softly behind her, entering rooms, little living rooms, studies, and climbing stairs... but the footsteps kept following her.

Desperate, with her heart pounding in her chest and almost crying, she twisted her head trying to find some exit to that enormous and labyrinthine house... She found herself opening another door with a ladder going down and a single door at the end.

She opened the door and entered in a studio, closing the door behind her. That room wasn't occupied by drunken guests or servants making hor d' oeuvres or refilling flutes, but Gatsby himself. He was holding the phone against his ear and looking at her surprised and puzzled.

The girl blushed knowing that she was interrupting something and that wasn't correct to burst into a private room and less when you weren't in your own house. She held tighter her clutch and looked away as Gatsby finished his call.

"...yes...no, just do it... I'm calling you later to confirm, old sport" and with that he placed the phone back, staring at the strange girl. When she heard him finishing his call she looked up and their eyes met. His were blue and deep, and, she couldn't explain it, but it were like those eyes had seen unimaginable things that hardly any human had experience. He, however, couldn't see hers, because of that veil hidden her gaze very well.

Gatsby opened his mouth to ask the obvious, who was her and what was she doing there, when some loud noises sounded outside and she hushed him with pleading eyes. That was when he noticed, despite the veil she was wearing, that she was crying.

He frowned but hadn't time to ask her about this because the door slammed open, startling both and the girl ran, placing herself behind his desk, throwing her clutch in the process.

A man stomped inside and glared at the girl who glared back at him, taking a poker from Gatsby's fireplace and holding it in front of her as a weapon.

"Leave me alone, Clyde!" Genevieve cried, her hands trembling but she didn't put down the poker.

"Ah... so you're finally tired of this stupid hide and seek game around this damn house?" the man smirked at her defenseless looking. Gatsby stared at both between amazed, puzzled and afraid for the girl. It was obvious she would do anything to not leave with Clyde, and that he would do anything to leave with her. Gatsby wasn't sure but he was afraid that the bulky man would win against her even with the poker.

"Just go!" she cried, furious and scared. And that did it, her powerless voice made Gatsby flinched. He wanted that man to leave his house right now and alone.

"Don't be stupid Ginny, let's go" the man bellowed, startling the girl but she didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere and less with you! Ever! Just leave!" the girl stepped back, lifting her clenched chin.

"You know I'm not leaving without you! Even if I have to carry you or drag you!" and she didn't move but Gatsby was certain that Clyde would kept his word... even if I have to drag you...

"I'm telling you, let's go, you stupid bitch!" the man roared and the girl glared at him with hate. Gatsby, on the other hand, had had enough. He didn't know the girl or the man but he was sure than no man had right to talk to a woman like that, ever.

"Tha lady already said that you should leave, old sport" Gatsby intervened, burying his hands on his pants pockets, coolly.

Clyde turned to Gatsby livid and glared at him. Genevieve looked at him too, surprised. Clyde licked his lips and looked at Gatsby as he were a little roach that he would love to stop on.

"I don't know who the hell you're thinking you are" Clyde yelled at Gatsby, "but she's my fiancée and I have every right to talk to her as I please!"

"No, you don't have any right. She's your fiancée not you're slave" Gatsby smiled at him without happiness and pressed a button on his table, next to the phone.

"Security will escort you out, old sport" Gatsby responded and the man lost his little temper. He shoved Gatsby, taking him guarded off and he stumbled and felt against the table, knocking off the phone and a lamp. Clyde then strode to Genevieve who jumped startled and tried to hit him with the poker but he catched it, holding it tighter than her and knocked her down with a slap.

The girl felt to the floor crying out from pain and the abusive man grabbed her by her hair but something suddenly pushed him away, making lost his balance and Clyde felt to the floor.

Gatsby glowered at him, as furious as Clyde. That slap he had given the girl was the last straw.

Before Clyde could stand up and hit Gatsby several men in black appeared and held back the man.

"Take him outside and assure that he won't enter here again" Gatsby ordered coolly and glared at Clyde. The man roared as he fought against the men in vain, whom took him outside, closing the door behind them as they could.

Gatsby then turned to the girl lying on the floor. She was holding firmly her cheek but looked at the door with relief. She startled when Gatsby knelt beside her. The fury and coldness she had seen before in him was gone.

He noticed her trembling and cursed that man.

"Hey, easy. You're safe now" he assured her kindly, and she sobbed nodding slowly. She swallowed trying to regain some control in her, she usually didn't cry in public, in fact, she hated it.

Gatsby place his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face slowly and with the other hand lifted up her veil. Despite her blurry eyeliner, black tears and the bruise forming on her cheek, she was really beautiful, Gatsby noticed. She looked so scared, as if in the moment he stepped back she would run away, and he couldn't blame her.

"What's your name?" Gatsby asked kindly. He had heard Clyde calling her Ginny, but he wanted to hear it from her. Genevieve looked up at him, searching in his eyes for some kind of reassurment. She swallowed and stopped sobbing.

"I'm Genevieve... Heartley" she responded trying to hold back the urge of crying again. She had to be tougher than that.

"I'm James Gatsby" He responded with a smile and just a fraction of second later he realized what he had said with horror. He had used his... former name. The girl frowned lightly but say anything about his slip.

"So you're Gatsby..." she commented vaguely as she wiped off her black tears, she looked catatonic. Then she tried to stood up and Gatsby quickly helped her. She stumbled a little but he wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders and took her to his arm-chair behind his desk. She looked utterly pale and scared, as she would faint in any moment.

"I'm going to ask for ice and maybe some tea...?" Gatsby suggested looking at her worried and when he turned to leave she spoke:

"Coffee..."

Gatsby turned frowning strangely.

"I'm sorry-?"

"Coffee, I rather prefer coffee... please" she responded, looking away to his fireplace and the cheerful flames in it.

He smiled lightly and nodded. She wasn't that scared then, it was a relief.

"Coffee it is" he responded and left the study.

He found a servant almost immediately and asked him for a tray with ice, a cloth, coffee, sugar, cream and some pastries, the best pastries. He returned to the party and requested some famous song that was very popular in New York City. He looked around a couple of times but didn't find what he was looking for.

Then he returned to his study with the servant who was carrying the tray with all the items requested. Gatsby opened the door and let the servant entered first to place the tray on a table before excused himself out.

Gatsby then turned to Genevieve.

She had taken off her coat, her veil and her gloves -which were resting now over his desk with her clutch-, and had turned the leather arm-chair to the left so the fireplace were on her left side. The yellow light made her ivory skin looked as tanned as his, made her dress shine and made her hair looked auburn in some parts and ebony black in others... but it made darker the bruise in her cheek too and Gatsby clenched his teeth at the sight of it.

The girl opened her eyes lazily and turned her head to look at Gatsby, she had wiped the eyeliner off her cheeks, and frowned a little at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly and puzzled; she had noticed the angry look in his eyes. Gatsby shook his head and walked to the tray. He placed some ice in the cloth and wrapped it around the cold stones. Then he turned and returned to Genevieve's side pressing softly the ice against her cheek.

She flinched but didn't moved her head and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed and they stayed like that, the girl breathing softly with her eyes closed and the man looking at her, mesmerized, noticing tiny detains in her face as her long curly eyelashes, or a some tiny freckles on her cheeks, and the pout on her lips as she were throwing a tantrum. He noticed the long of her hair, too. Just a few girl used the hair as long as her now, it was not stylish according to Vogue.

Genevieve finally opened her eyes and smirked kindly at him.

"You really are a wonderful host, Mr. Gatsby" the girl commented ironically and he chuckled. She was not trying to mock of him, it was just a playful comment.

"Well, that's something I'm not used to hear" he responded as playful as her, pressing the cloth in another part of her bruised cheek. She hissed but kept her smile.

"Surely it's not true. Everybody it's always saying this: that you're a wonderful host, with wonderful parties" she sighed closing her eyes again.

"Well... it's nice to hear that they appreciate my parties" Gatsby stood up, and returned to the tray placing the wet cloth away. Then turned to look at Genevieve over his shoulder.

"How would like your coffee, Miss Heartley?"

Genevieve smiled as he had told her a very funny joke.

"You can call me, Gen" she replied and he realized that even when it sounded like a polite request, indeed was a polite command.

"Gen?" he smiled and he remembered once again how her fiancé had called her Ginny. Genevieve seemed to read his mind because she smiled and sighed.

"As you could see, my fiancé is specialist in be an annoyance or make angry the people around him" she commented easily but pursing her lips. "So he calls me Ginny, because he knows it's a name that I cannot stand"

Gatsby didn't ask her why she didn't like that name but instead smiled and nodded.

"All right... in that case... how would like your coffee... Gen?" he asked politely again.

"One splash of cream, two sugar cubes, please" the girl answered and stared at Gatsby as he prepared the beverage. Once he finished, he turned and gave her the delicate cup, fill of creamy coffee and placed a plate of pastries next to her in the desk.

The girl took a sip of the hot drink and noticed another three cups on the tray and the fact that he was standing in the middle of the room, staring at her as a doctor watched his patient drinks some medicine. Genevieve smiled and placed the cup down.

"Mr. Gatsby, why don't you served yourself coffee and joined me instead of watching me?" the girl asked him politely but in the same playful voice and took a pink macaron from the plate, looking at him amused.

Gatsby blushed a little because he realized he had looked odd and quickly and a little clumsy poured himself a cup of coffee, his with just one cube of sugar, and pulled a chair to sit in front of Genevieve who smiled pleased.

Gatsby sipped a bit of coffee and observed the girl curiously. There was something in her personality that attracted as a magnet. She was a perfect lady and at the same time, she wasn't.

"If it's not impertinent... how you two ended... you know, why you start fighting?" Gatsby asked her between sips of coffee. "It was something about the party or...?"

Genevieve swallowed her macaron and wiped her mouth with a napkin before answer.

"We didn't start to fight at the party... In fact, I ran away from home" she answered simply and took another sip. When she noticed Gatsby confused look she placed down her cup.

"My mother is the kind of person who wants to decide everything, all the time, you know" the girl started to explain as he was an old friend and not just barely an acquaintance. "She had always decided everything for me: my school, my clothes, my whereabouts, my friends..." she sighed and took another macaron but just stare at its cheer color pink. "Then Clyde came. He was charming and thoughtful... well, all the men are charming and thoughtful at first... but I was in love with somebody else... But... he was... somebody else caught his eye, and he married her... That day I decided I would never love any other man... I even considered became a nun, but honestly, can you imagine me as a nun? Of course not" she laughed cheerfully and lightly as it was a curious fairytale what was she saying and not her own unfortunate story.

"So I rejected Clyde and he didn't like it, but my mom accepted his proposal for me, as she always did. I let it happen, I just kept ignoring Clyde and his frustration but, I don't know, it grew and grew and the charming man became that abusive beast you saw earlier and I understood I had to run away but I didn't know where... well, of course I knew where..." the girl looked up and smiled at Gatsby.

"I live in New York City, in one of those beautiful and big buildings. My dad builds them, he says that the real state is the future of New York and in that city your parties are legendaries, Jay. Can I call you Jay? Well, your parties are in the mouth of everyone and for a girl who lived in a cage, your parties were like Wonderland"

Gatsby didn't know what to say, he was thinking about the real purpose of the parties. He threw them with the hope of Daisy showing up one day, but for this girl, these parties were an escape to her world.

"So you just ran away?" Gatsby asked, frowning. "Did you bring luggage or anything?"

Genevieve sighed.

"Well, of course I had my luggage, but Clyde was chasing me and I forgot them in the taxi... all my clothes and money was there" she replied pouting and leaning back.

"You have somewhere to stay?" Jay insisted, guessing her answer.

"Well... I was going to take a train but without money... well, I will have to call a friend to pick me up or..."

"You could stay here" Gatsby said and Genevieve turned to him.

"What?"

"This house is too big" Gatsby shrugged. "You could stay a couple of days until you can get the money you need or figure out what to do. You will be safe because that man would not enter in here"

Genevieve looked at him, frowning lightly as if were the first time she had seen him. She thought about it; the voice of he mother in her head forbid her staying there because it was highly inappropriate... that was why she accepted.

* * *

**Well this is one the longest first chapter I've ever write. So if you liked, if you not, please review and let me know what you think, and thank you again guys for reading my works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry guys, I've been a little busy but here it is the new chapter. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support, and for reading my work.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gatsby and his past

_I've seen the world, _

_lit it up as my stage now_

_Channeling angels in, _

_the new age now. _

...

Gatsby smiled and rose from his chair and then extended a hand to help Genevieve. As he called for a servant she retouched her eyeliner and lipstick and placed again the veil over her head fixing her little messy curls.

When the servant arrived Genevieve took her coat and her clutch and looked at Gatsby.

"I have to attend a friend but-" Gatsby started to say but Genevieve smiled nodding.

"Don't worry Jay, I will be dancing downstairs in the meantime" Gen told him winking and followed the servant out of the room. She crossed paths with Jordan Baker and a butler.

The servant took her to one of the rooms in the last floor and it was gorgeous. It was femenin, a little impersonal, but impressive. The girl smiled pleased as she took notice from everything in the room: the pink Persia rug, the long white curtains which looked made of chiffon, the marble floor, the chandelier, a little white chaise lounge next to the window, the vanity, the silk duvet...

"It's beautiful" the girl exclaimed, throwing out her coat on the bed and looking around.

"Did you need anything else, miss?" the servant asked.

"Mmm... May you fetch me a night-gown, silk preferably, some day dress and shoes, and a tooth-brush?" the girl replied turning to him. She thought the servant would say he couldn't get any of that at that hour of the night but he just bowed.

"Of course, Miss. I would let them in your room" and excuse him out.

The girl smiled even more impressed with Gatsby's house and service.

* * *

Genevieve felt into a chair fanning herself with her hand and threw back her head, breathing heavily. She had dance all night with handsome gentlemen and singing in the stage with the band. She had waited all night and now the party was ending but Gatsby hasn't appeared yet.

When she opened her eyes she saw one door opening a Gatsby appearing with Jordan Baker, the golf player. He was still talking to her, hushing her quickly something.

Genevieve felt curious and stood up as the rest of the party left. Jordan reached Nick at the door as she said that Gatsby had told her something fantastic. He looked up and saw Gatsby smiling to a brunette thin girl with a white dress. Gatsby laughed at something the girl said.

"Are you going to tell me why you locked with Jordan Baker all this time?" Gen asked Gatsby crossing her arms and pouting. The girl knew she had little knowing Gatsby but she really felt comfortable around him, as she had met him before and just got met again. Oddly, he felt the same way about her.

Jay smiled at her question and buried his hands on his pockets.

"I asked her for a favor" he responded shrugging and she raised her eyebrows waiting for the rest. Jay laughed and placed a hand over her arm.

"It's late" he told to Genevieve. "Go to sleep and I'll tell you everything over the lunch" he promised.

"Al right" she accepted reluctantly but with a smile and in that moment Nick approached to Gatsby to apologize for have hunted him before in the gardens Gatsby shook his head smiling and told Nick not to worry about it.

"Don't mention it, don't give it another thought, old sport"Gatsby assured Nick. "And don't forget we're going up in the hydroplane tomorrow morning, at nine o'clock" Gatsby told to Nick and glancing at Gen he added: "You should come along too, will be fun"

"I don't know if I'll be awake at nine o'clock but I'll do my best" she responded playfully and both men smiled at her fresh laugh.

"Oh, I don't think you know each other" Gatsby said. "Nick, may I introduce you miss Genevieve Heatley? Gen, this is Nick Carraway"

Genevieve extended her hand and shook Nick's graciously.

"A pleasure, Nick" she responded cheerfully. She talked informally and in a personal way almost to anybody and didn't care. Although most of the people didn't take offense and Nick took any either, the girl was just lovely and had something that made you loved her.

"Pleasure is mine, Miss Heartley" Nick responded unsure if he had to use the same personal way. Genevieve smiled and told him to call her Gen.

"Well, I need my beauty sleep now. Night, gentlemen" the girl told them smiling and headed upstairs.

"She's staying here?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows to Gatsby, thinking that maybe they were together. Gatsby followed the girl with the gaze until she was gone and then turned to Nick nodding.

"She's... and old friend and needed a place to stay" Nick nodding without doubting his word and Gatsby found a little odd that he had believed it, after all, he had met her that same night... But he couldn't help it, she was just lovely... if he hadn't been in love already maybe... no, what he was thinking? He showed Nick out and then went to his room who was safely away from Genevieve's.

* * *

The next morning Gatsby was waiting for Genevieve in the hall, Nick was about to arrive but she wasn't there yet. He sent a servant to look after her and he return saying that she hadn't answer the door.

That unsettled Gatsby and he feared that she had left while he was sleeping. Before he could think twice he was running upstairs to her room. He opened the door without knocked and he froze in the door frame.

She was sleeping peacefully, curled up facing the door. She looked completely tired as she hadn't slept in days... and probably she hadn't.

He didn't know why but he just stood there, staring at her sleepy form, her long curls that had been perfectly tied in a chignon last night, sprayed all over the pillow, her face free of all make up.

He knew he had been ridiculous but just couldn't help it, she was a girl who had captured his heart in one night like Daisy... no, not like Daisy, of course not, but she was someone already special ... she was the first girl living with him.

Jay smiled, he would let her rest, she needed and deserved some rest, so he looked at he a last time and then he left, closing the door softly behind him.

He went with Nick alone but left a servant ready to take her the breakfast as soon as she wakes up.

* * *

It was late when Gatsby came home that day, the sky was darkening and the party in the house was at its peak.

He gave the car to one of his servant so he would parked it and entered into the crowd burying his hands on his pockets. He asked for Genevieve to a servant and he informed Gatsby that she was in his private study, so he headed to there.

He found her, sitting behind his desk with a tea service on a tray on a table and a book on her hands. She looked up when he entered and then looked back to her book.

"Hi" She greeted him taking a sip of her drink and settling the cup down again.

"Hi" Gatsby replied too, taking his suit jacket off and tossing it aside, over a table. Then he took an arm-chair and dragged it next to Genevieve.

"I hope the library have been to you liking" he commented cheerfully and noticed her lips curving in a smile.

"It's fine... though it needs some additions" Gen responded smirking to him and cocking her head to the side.

"Give me the names of the books or authors and I'll see that they'll be added immediately" he responded easily, leaning back on his chair and grinning at her.

The girl rose an eyebrow and finally looked up at him, closing the book and placing it over the desk.

"You missed lunch... and dinner" Gen said bluntly.

"I'm sorry... my business kept me longer than expected" Jay apologized looking away oddly. Genenieve was expert on unravel the secret emotions keeping in the persons' eyes, her mother used to say it was unappropriated and made her cheeky ad rude, her father used to say it was very useful, and made her dangerously clever. What she saw in Gatsby eyes was longing, was shame, was wondering, was an overwhelming range of emotions and she knew he was keeping a big secret, a consuming secret, the kind of made you stronger and weaker, the ones who gave the strength to live but made you insecure.

Gen looked at Gatsby and knew she had found what she has been looking for. He was different, he was exiting, he was an adventure Gen would live happily.

"Coffee or tea?" the girl asked after a pause, taking an empty cup and placing it over a plate. Gatsby asked for tea and Gen prepared his drink, he didn't ask for sugar or milk.

Jay thanked her and took a sip of tea, glancing at the book she had been reading.

"Jane Austen?" he asked raising an eyebrow, the smile on his mouth widening. She was so... unexpected. Was the only word he could find for her. Everything about her was a constant contrary. When you were sure you knew her, and knew what kind of girl she was, she proved you wrong. She could be anyone, a frigtened girl running away, and a brave woman with a poker ready to stab a man. She could be a lady and a cheeky big-mouthed brat, she could be funny and warm, and distant and cold, but Gatsby didn't knew, she could be a romantic.

"Proud and prejudice" Genevieve confirmed taking a sip of coffee and smiling at him, in a challenged way, as daring him to mock her.

"I didn't take you for a romantic" he teased her anyway and she chuckled, leaving her cup down and glancing at the book.

"I'm not" she responded easily. "But not because I can't have a happy ending, doesn't mean I don't enjoy them" Gen stated turning her gaze to the fireplace and the dancing and mesmerizing flames. She kept smiling but he saw that it was more like a grimace, his smile had disappeared in the moment she told him that.

"You shouldn't think that way" Jay told her, his eyes looking for her in concern and she turned slowly to met his gaze.

"I have reasons enough to" she responded calmly, shrugging, as she didn't care about her falling life... but she did. Her heart ached and she looked away, she couldn't bear Jay inquisitive eye's until she had built again the walls around her heart. Gatsby was as observer as her, maybe not so good at it, but he knew she was lying.

"I know... but life is always giving us second chances. You only have to way for it" he meant his words, and he hoped she would believe him. It was truth after all, he was the proof of that. He would have his second chance with Daisy, everything will be perfect, his two big dreams finally coming true... and if that could happen to him, she with her wit and charm could do even better. He knew and he decided that he will help her to find her path.

Gen smiled at him fondly like he was an old friend, an old friend of her childhood.

"I'm guessing all this optimism is because of your lucky girl" Gen told him playfully. She could read men like open books and Jay Gatsby was not the exception. He didn't respond, too surprised for her accurate guessing and he wondered what else she could read from his face. "It is Jordan Baker or she's just the way?" Genevieve said, pushing him further. For a brief second she thought he would say nothing and would leave the room, but his blue eyes found hers and he stayed.

"Her name is Daisy" his voice was barely a whisper but she heard it loud. That was it, she knew, Gatsby's secret.

"Where is she?" Gen asked him, taking her cup of coffee, taking a sip so gave him time to answer.

"Across the bay... that's why I bought this house and throw all these parties. I hope one day she'll come..." And Gen knew exactly who was that mysterious girl, because the only Daisy living across the bay, was Daisy Buchanan. What could she say? Daisy and her had been raised in a social circle which is not very big or accessible. Their families knew each other from generations. Actually she had been in the Buchanan house, before, but had been tortuous. Tom was a gentleman, smug and conceited, nothing special, babbling always about the difference between races and they should stop the blakies now, as he called them, before they could take the power. Genevieve had just rolled her eyes; apparently Tom had been hit in his head several time during his sport training in Yale because he hadn't much left there. Daisy was as shallow as her husband, and of course, a proper lady. Her mother used to gash about she should be been more like Daisy and Genevieve had answered politely to her mother and in a ladylike-way that fortunately she had some brain thanks to her father.

But the Buchanan wasn't as perfect as they tried to look. Genevieve had unravel so many stories and secrets in people faces and did it again. What she learned mostly was that Tom had a secret, something that made him felt like the master of te world, and Daisy, well she was in pain. Sha loved and hated her husband at the same time, and she wondered how Gatsby had met her, how he was interested about her. He liked interesting and powerful people, she could deduce that for the guests of his parties, but Daisy Buchanan was not interesting nor powerful... was she?

Genevieve had to put a stop to her thoughts because Gatsby started to tell her their story, Gatsby and Daisy's. He had been a soldier who had fallen in love with her, but he had to go to the war and couldn't return fo her. Business he told Genevieve, but he sent a letter to Daisy, telling her she should wait for him because he was going to return for her... but it was too late, she already had married Tom Buchanan.

The story was simple, but the joy and optimism that Gatsby left out in his voice, turned it into a great romance. Genevieve heard him fascinated.

"My, Jay. If more men were like you maybe I'd believe in love" she commented playfully but he didn't smiled or laughed because he saw the pain in her eyes. "And how's gonna Jordan help you?" she quickly added, not wanting to be in an awkward silence.

"She's going to talk with Nick to help me invite her to his place" Jay responded smiling as he couldn't wait for it, but he looked pretty nervous too.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, no, it's too soon" Gatsby responded quickly, like scared for the possibly of meet her again, but he composed himself quickly. "Jordan will talk with Nick this Thursday... it had been five years" he added quietly, as if all that time was incredible to believe. She could sense his fear and his doubts and placed her hand over his.

He looked shocked to her and she smiled.

"If she's in love with you as you are with her, you will have no problem, Jay" she assured him, squeezing his hand and he slowly smiled at her.

"I hope you're right" he sighed.

"I'm always right" she replied cockily and he chuckled. "Now, what are you going to do until Thursday?"

Gatsby shrugged.

"What I thought" she replied rolling her eyes and rose from the chair, still holding his hand. "I know what you can do in the meantime"

"Mmm...?" Gatsby rose her eyebrows amused with her.

"Dance with me at the party" she responded and immediately Gatsby looked away a little uncomfortable.

"I... I don't know... I haven't dance at any of the parties before" he replied unsure.

"Well, there's always a first time, right? Come on" she pulled his hand and he stared at her a few moments before smiled again and followed her.

That night Gatsby danced and drank and enjoyed with the rest of his guests and it was curious, because that night, when his long dream about Daisy was coming true, he wasn't thinking about her, but a brunette one.


End file.
